First Date
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: It's a few weeks into NXT a few weeks of spending nearly every waking millisecond together that Alex stops Mike in the dressing room after filming Raw one night. SLASH


**Name:** First Date

**Pairing:** Alex Riley/Mike "The Miz" Mizanin

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** It's a few weeks into NXT (a few weeks of spending nearly every waking millisecond together) that Alex stops Mike in the dressing room after filming Raw one night.

**Author's Note:** So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Sometimes, they'll be drabbles. Sometimes I'll write a whole bunch in one night or over a couple days and you'll get a fic dump. Either way, here it is. =) Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit!

**Warnings:** None.

**Prompt:** _A-RyxMiz. First date._

It's a few weeks into NXT (a few weeks of spending nearly every waking millisecond together) that Alex stops him in the dressing room after filming Raw one night.

"Hey, Mike? Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks, placing a casual hand on Mike's shoulder.

Mike turns to his friend with a bright smile.

"Yea, man. No problem. What's up?"

Alex looks around at the few people who are left milling around the locker room. He reaches over and takes Mike's bicep into his hand lightly, leading him back to the very back stretch of lockers. The rookie releases him and stands back to meet his eyes. Mike watches him take a deep breath before he begins speaking.

"So I've been thinking lately, and I think you should go to dinner with me." Alex says, all confident swagger.

It takes Mike slightly off guard, makes him blush and his mouth drop open. This is probably one of the last things he'd ever expected Alex Riley to say to him. He's never even thought about it before, but he can't say he hates the idea. Almost subconsciously, he feels himself nodding in response. Alex's bright smile that he's rewarded with makes his heart beat even faster than it already is.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 on Thursday, since we have the night off? Over at your house?" the rookie asks, excitement edging into his voice.

Mike nods again, finding himself unable to form words. He's ill prepared to deal with something like this. The younger's grin widens. Mike just swallows thickly. Suddenly, Alex leans down and presses a kiss to his cheek and Mike nearly loses it. This isn't even on the edge of his element; he's not sure what to do. He just stares on in shock as Alex shoots him an almost shy smile and throws him a "see you later" before turning and walking to the other end of the locker room and out the door. Even as Mike brings a hand up to carefully, delicately touch his face, he can't help but wonder what just happened.

**III**

Mike's nervous as hell by the time 7 PM rolls around on Thursday. He's changed clothes probably a half dozen times, putting the same outfits on multiple times. He has no idea what the hell he's doing, why he's freaking out so badly. This is Alex! His protege! He's seen Mike in all kinds of embarassing, compromising positions. Why should it even matter what he wears?

But somehow, it does. Mike really wants this to go well, which is taking him by complete surprise because before Alex asked him out, the prospect had never even crossed his mind. Now, it just feels like it's something Mike's been waiting for since he first laid eyes on the rookie. He's just buttoned his light blue long sleeved shirt over his hoodie when the doorbell rings. He almost panics when he realizes he doesn't have time to change, just grab his vest and jacket and head downstairs. He's pulling the blazer on when he opens the door, but the second he sees Alex, he stops moving completely.

The rookie stands before him, dressed in a gorgeously fitted suit, completed with a light purple vest and a dark blue tie. His smile gleams. He's got a box of what looks like chocolates tucked under his arm. In his hand, he holds a dozen beautiful, crimson roses. Mike feels his mouth fall open again. He doesn't even have the presence of mind to finish putting his arm into his blazer. Thankfully, Alex reaches out and does it for him, sliding his hand across the collar when he's done. There's a tender expression on the younger's face when he steps back.

"Hey." he says, extending the roses and chocolates to him. "I got these for you. I know, it's kinda cheesy, but..."

"No, I, uh...thank you." Mike stumbles out.

He's so speechless, and it's strange. He's never been nervous like this before. He feels like a fucking girl, blushing and all. He takes the gifts from Alex, sitting them on the table by the door and turning back to him with a smile.

"So, where are we going?" the older questions when Alex drapes an arm around his waist and tugs him close, walking out the door. Mike reaches back to lock it and pull it closed.

"Campanile." Alex responds, pointedly not looking at him.

Alex clicks a button on his keychain and unlocks the doors on his truck, leading Mike to the passenger side. He opens the door for the pro, helping him up into the truck, even going so far as to buckle his seatbelt for him. Mike's sure he's blushing again, and he curses in his head when he feels his breathing quicken momentarily when the younger turns and offers up a smile. Then, the door is shut and Alex is hurrying around the front of the truck to climb in on the driver's side.

Mike is quiet until the radio is on. When he hears the beginning notes of Nightmare begin to bleed through the speakers, he smiles.

"I love this song." he says, reaching forward to turn the radio up.

"Absolutely. It's even better live." Alex agrees, flashing a smile at Mike even as he drives.

"Definitely! I'm a huge fan." Mike returns, nodding his head to the beat. "I saw them last summer, and again this summer. Completely blown away."

From there, they settle into easy conversation, and everything feels like normal again. Still, Mike can't get the fact out of his head that they're going to Campanile. It's one of the nicest Italian restaurants in Los Angeles. He's completely blown away. He wonders where Alex got the money for Campanile, but it'd be totally rude to ask. He just keeps looking at Alex in awe every once in a while when the younger's not paying attention, focused on the road instead of his date for the evening. Alex must _really_ like him, he thinks. The thought makes him blush.

It feels like no time before they're pulling up outside the restaurant and Alex is handing the valet his keys, circling the car to let Mike out. The pro has already unbuckled himself and opened his door, but when Alex offers a hand up, he can't help but smile and take it, letting himself be lowered carefully to the ground. Then, Alex's arm is looped through his own and he's being led into the doors and back to their table. Alex even pulls his chair out for him and takes his coat. Mike grins widely at the younger when he sits, letting his chair be scooted in. He's finally starting to get used to the treatment and just let himself be spoiled. It's so far out of his element it feels as if it's in another galaxy. He has no idea how to handle it, no other choice but to go with the flow and just trust that Alex will take care of him.

Alex orders their champagne, and Mike is impressed with the way the rookie selects it, like he knows exactly what he's talking about. When the drink arrives, Alex pours him a glass, offering it to him with a wide grin. Mike waits until the younger has his own glass filled as well before extending his again.

"To an amazing first date." Mike stammers out, feeling his face color again when Alex's gorgeous smile threatens to take over his face.

"To an amazing first date." he returns, touching his glass to Mike's.

They both take a drink and regard one another with bright eyes. Then, Mike looks at the menu. His face falls. He has no idea what he's doing. He can't understand anything. He looks up at Alex with panic in his eyes. Alex just laughs.

"It's okay. Are you allergic to anything? Anything you absolutely cannot eat or you'll puke?" the rookie asks, a soft look gracing his features.

Mike rattles off a few things, like how he doesn't like eating any kind of meat with the face still attached, and how he prefers most of his food be cooked, and not raw, but there are some exceptions, and how he doesn't normally eat soup anywhere but at home. Alex nods at everything, actually listening to him. When he's finally finished, the rookie turns to the menu.

"Don't worry. I've got you." he says, not even looking up.

He signals for a waiter and Mike watches in amazement as Alex orders their food in perfect Italian. The pro feels his throat go dry as he listens to the sounds pouring from his date's mouth, the way his mouth shapes around the words, the way they seem to roll off his tongue. Mike squeezes and unsqueezes his hands in his lap, gritting his teeth inside his mouth. The more Alex speaks, the more excited Mike gets. He's so incredibly turned on. This is definitely one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. Then Alex is done and thanking the waiter, and Mike drains his entire glass of champagne tring to cool himself down.

_My God..._Mike thinks. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Alex laughs and pours him another glass, sipping from his own.

"You didn't know I spoke Italian?" Alex asks, tilting his head slightly to one side.

Mike shakes his head, refusing to speak for fear of what would potentially come out of his mouth.

"Well, I guess there's a lot you should learn!" Alex offers.

"I, uh, I-I'd like that." Mike finally stammers.

Alex gets a look of complete endearment and Mike relaxes a bit, listening to the younger as he talks and adding in comments and stories whenever he feels the urge. It's wonderful, and familiar, but new, all at the same time, and Mike finds that he really is having a fantasitc time. When their food arrives, it's a dish Mike's certain he's never had, but turns out to be absolutely delicious. Alex definitely knew what he was doing, and Mike tells him as much. Alex regards him with a bright expression, nodding happily as he eats his own food. A giant chocolate dessert is delivered as well, and Mike moans as he takes the first bite.

"Oh my God, Alex, this is fantastic." he says, closing his eyes and letting out another soft noise. "How are you _real_?"

The rookie laughs. "I'm not sure. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, though."

Mike stops and meets Alex's eyes with a fond smile. "I really am, Alex. This is...wonderful. You're incredible." he says with a blush.

Alex's hand slides across the table and comes to rest atop Mike's hand. The pro grips the hand as well, smiling shyly.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Alex says, his eyes shining. "I really like you, Mike. I want to take care of you sometimes, really make you happy."

Mike feels his heart swell, Alex running his thumb over his hand gently. Suddenly, this idea sounds like one of the best that Mike has ever heard. He knows he enjoys being around the younger, knows he hopes that Alex wins NXT so that he can keep the boy around for a long time...but could he handle a relationship with him? He runs the idea through his head a few times, and finds he likes the way it sounds more and more.

"We can, uh. We can take our time. I mean, date for a little bit or whatever. I just want...I just want to pamper you, make you feel good." Alex explains nervously.

The pro looks him over, watching his strong persona drop slowly, leaving a scared boy with a crush. Mike feels his heart melt.

"I want that. I'd _like_ that, Alex. A lot." he stutters, blushing again. _Dammit_, he thinks. "I just, can we, I want...We can take it slow, right?"

"Absolutely. Whatever speed you need to go, Mike. I'm in your hands." the rookie rushes out, excitement creeping into his tone.

Mike feels himself nodding slowly, then faster as he becomes more certain of his answer.

"Okay. Okay, yes. Yes, I want, I. Yes, Alex." he finally, finally responds, tripping over every single syllable.

Alex's trademark grin slides easily across his face, and then brightens even more.

"Really?" he whispers, still holding Mike's hand.

The older just nods, unable to speak once again, completely enamored with his friend's shining face. Alex looks around before he leans carefully over the table, sealing his lips together softly with Mike's for the first time. Mike rests a hand on Alex's cheek and tilts his head up a bit, leaning into the kiss a touch more. The rookie pulls back and sits back down, a huge smile still on his face. Seeing it, and returning it, Mike is happier than he's been in a long time. He can't _wait_ until their next date. He has the feeling this could be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
